Jurisdiction
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: "He knew what it was like to not have control over his own body". Anna confronts her lawyer about the reason he accepted her case. The real reason. Takes place after Kate dies in the movie.


**AN: I just watched this movie again and I wanted to write a little something about it. I've never actually read the book, so this is entirely based off the movie. I'm sure the book is great, though.**

 **My love for Campbell Alexander easily could be because of my love for Alec Baldwin, but whatever.**

 **Summary: "He knew what it was like to not have control over his own body". Anna confronts her lawyer about the reason he accepted her case. The real reason. Takes place after Kate dies in the movie.**

Anna Fitzgerald clutched the manilla case file in her hand. She swallowed thickly, not knowing how it made her feel.

They won.

Yet, victory didn't taste so sweet. Not as sweet as she thought it would. Maybe it was because now it didn't matter. Kate was dead, so Anna didn't have to pretend anymore. Yet, part of her knew it felt nice knowing she had the rights to her own body. That's all she ever wanted.

Actually, it was what Kate wanted.

Campbell Alexander had given her the court file a week ago, but she still found herself constantly pulling the papers out of the envelope. It was still difficult to believe that her voice was heard even though the entire time she was fighting her sister's battle. But still, part of her _did_ want to play soccer and not have to worry about the consequences of doing so with just one kidney. Kate may have been leading the charge, but Anna didn't put up much of a fight.

She didn't dare show the file to her mom. Sarah Fitzgerald without a doubt already knew she lost the case, but Anna didn't want to rub it in. Especially since Kate did end up dying. At first, Anna was afraid her mom would blame her, but the subject was never even brought up. In fact, one night Anna found herself falling to the floor sobbing when Kate's favorite song came on the radio in her room. Her mom ran up the stairs and pulled her youngest into her arms, whispering comforting words. She even heard her mom say, "there was nothing we could do."

Hearing that meant the world to Anna.

Over a month after Kate's death, Anna found herself once again in the doorway of Campbell Alexander's office. She watched him silently, not knowing how to approach him. After all, she hadn't seen him since he told her the court's decison. Anna took in the lawyer's appearence and considered leaving him alone. He was sweating and his suit jacket was discarded, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. It was a look she had seen him with one other time, and she knew what it meant.

"Anna," he said without looking up. He sounded a little breathless, but his voice was just as confident as ever. "What can I do for you?"

Anna opened her mouth and shut it. It was a while before she finally found the words. "I guess I just wanted to thank you for winning me the rights to my body." It was a lame way of expressing her apprecation, but it caught his attention. He looked up at her, setting his pencil down on the desk. He didn't say anything, but just looked at her expectantly. Anna couldn't blame him. No one would believe she decied to take a bus all the way to the law firm just to say a pathetic thanks.

"Anna." His voice now held a hint of irritation, not that she blamed him. He was a lawyer, a very successful one at that, and most definetely had better things to do than to watch a girl stand awkwardly in his office. She was wasting his time.

"I know why you took my case," she finally explained. This was something she felt as though she needed to say for a long time, but never quite found the right time to. However, Kate was dead now, and she knew she needed to get this off her chest before it became completely irrelevant. "I just thought you should know that I understand."

Anna wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say, after all her problem was solved and his was never going to be. However, he didn't look offended. He nodded slowly, processing this information.

"I do know," he finally said. "I always did. I guess everyone feels a little better when they realize that they aren't alone in this miserable world. I wish I could grant everyone control over their own body, but unfortunately that's just not possible. It made me feel a little bit better knowing that I could help at least someone."

Judge got over his protectiveness of is owner and bounded over to Anna. She pet his head softly, whispering to the dog. She wondered what it must be like to have to rely on an animal the way Mr. Alexander did. One day he confessed to her that he had been having seizures for almost thirty years, and she wondered if it ever got any less exhausting, or any less terrifying every time Judge barked his warning. Another look at Campbell Alexander answered both her questions.

He must have understood what she was thinking because he smiled again. "You know, Anna,  
I'll probably never stop having seizures, but some days are better than others." She looked at him in confusion, so he continued. "But helping you has made even the bad days seem like the good days, the good days feel great. . . and I haven't felt great in years, Anna."

Anna smiled through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Maybe it was because talking to her lawyer again made her realize how happy Kate would have been knowing that they won the fight. Kate's literal dying wish came true.

And it was all because of a lawyer with Epilepsy.

 **That was super short and maybe boring. I don't know, I kind of liked writing it, though.**


End file.
